Buscando al rival mas fuerte
by AzulcremaAmericanista
Summary: Wiss cuenta a Goku y Vegeta sobre un hombre muy poderoso, Goku traspasa a otro universo para buscar a ese rival
1. La leyenda

Mientras tanto en el templo de Bills

Unos pocos dias despues de su enfrentamiento con Golden Freezer, Goku y Vegeta siguieron entrenando con Wiss porque supuestamente querian convertirse en los mas fuertes del mundo, aunque Wiss ya les habia dicho que no podian superar su poder

Wiss: No pueden superar el poder de un dios

Vegeta: Te equivocas insecto, estoy seguro de que puedo superarte facilmente, o si no alguien ya lo habria hecho

Goku: No creo que sea posible Vegeta

Vegeta: Callate insecto

Goku: Me gustaria ser asi de fuerte, pero tal párece ser que es imposible

Wills: De hecho no es tan imposible

Goku: ¿A que te refieres Wills?

Wiss: Existe una leyenda de un hombre que llevo sus poderes mas lejos que un dios como el señor Bills

Goku y Vegeta: ¡¿QUEEEEE?!

Goku: ¿Es posible?

Wiss: No se sabe con certeza, es un...

(despierta Bills y entra caminando)

Bills: (bosteza) todavia siguen con sus bobos entrenamientos

Wiss: Si, supuestamente quieren ser "los mas fuertes"

Goku: Señor Bills, Wiss nos platico sobre un hombre que...

Bills: Bah, son solo supersticiones que inventa la gente porque envidia mi poder

Vegeta: ¿Entonces no existe ese ser?

Bills: Algunos creen en esa historia, pero son solo estupideces

Goku: Wiss podrias contarnos mas

Wiss: Si, la historia habla sobre un hombre que incremento sus poderes a travez de un entrenamiento

Goku: ¿Y que tipo de entrenamiento es?

Wiss: Se dice que era un entrenamiento complicado, 100 lagartijas, 100 abdominales, 100 sentadillas y correr 10 km todos los dias aparte de eso...

Vegeta: Eso es solo un entrenamiento comun y patetico

Wiss: Si pero eso es lo que dice la...

Goku: Es cierto, no creo que se pueda superar el poder de un dios con eso

Wiss: Pero la...

Vegeta: Lo maximo que podrias hacer con eso es cansarte

Wiss: Si pe...

Goku: Yo hago cosas mas dificiles a diario

Wiss: Pe...

Bills: Son tontas supersticiones que...

Wiss: ¡Dejenme hablar! yo nunca he dicho que sea real, pero eso dice la leyenda

Vegeta: Igual no existe tal cosa

Goku: De hecho muchas leyendas se han vuelto realidad, como la del Super Saiyajin Legendario

Vegeta: Insecto...

Goku: ¡Decidido! me dedicare a buscar a ese hombre

(Goku se teletransporta)

Wiss: No me digas que enserio lo va a buscar

Vegeta: Kakarotto se cree cualquier estupidez que le cuentan

Bills: Jajaja

Mientras tanto en Ciudad Z

Han pasado ya algunas semanas desde que Lord Boros fue derrotado, Saitama se dedico a su vida cotidiana, sin duda a estado siendo acosado por Genos, quien quiere descubrir su secreto a toda costa, pero no ha logrado ningun avance en sus investigaciones, por lo que decide ir a platicar personalmente con su Sensei en su casa

(Genos toca la puerta y enseguida se habre)

Genos: ¡Sensei!

Saitama: Ah, otra vez tu por aqui, dime que ocupas

Genos: Sensei, vengo para pregun...

(Se escucha una gran onda de sonido, y despues una onda de energia)

Saitama: Dios mio, que fue eso

Genos: Parece que esa onda causo unos pequeños accidentes en la ciudad

(Genos llama a heroes de Clase A y Clase B para ayudar a los civiles)

Genos: Muchas gracias por la ayuda

Spring Moustache: No hay de que, para eso estamos

Golden Ball: Por cierto, creo que Bang habia mencionado algo de una reunion

Saitama: ¿Que reunion?

(En eso va pasando Rider Sin Licencia)

Rider: Chicos, Bang convoco a todos los Heroes Clase-S, Clase-A y a Saitama a una reunion

Genos: Enseguida vamos

(Llegan a la reunion, Clase-S. Clase-A y Saitama)

Bang: Tenemos mala suerte chicos, parece que un ser muy poderoso se ha traspasado a nuestro universo, y podriamos correr peligro

Saitama: Yo no creo que sea tan poderoso

Tatsumaki: Mmf, yo podria derrotarlo facilmente

Genos: Su prescensia no suena tan poderosa

Bang: Eso parese, pero sus poderes podrian incrementar y posee varias habilidades inigualables, quiero que se esten preparando por si se nesesita

CONTINUARA...


	2. El viaje

Bang habia avisado a los heroes sobre el posible ser que se aproximaba a Ciudad Z y que entrenaran todo lo que pudieran para poder enfrentarlo, Genos y Saitama se encontraban en un entrenamiento, pero como siempre, Saitama no se tomaba en serio nada y solo se ponia a jugar...

Genos: Sensei, no deberia confiarse, se dice que el enemigo es muy poderoso

Saitama: No lo creo, me han dicho eso muchas veces y siempre termina siendo una farsa

Genos: Pero sensei, creo que esta vez va en serio

Saitama: Bah, como sea, vamonos porque hoy hay una superoferta en el mercado y no quiero que pase lo mismo que la otra vez

Genos: ¡Si, Sensei!

Mientras tanto, Goku se encontraba en el planeta KaioShin, porque el supremo kaioshin era el unico que podia ayudarle a partir a otro universo

Goku: ¡Porfavor Kaioshin! enserio quiero conocer a ese guerrero, Sheng Long no puede ayudarme y usted sabe mucho de esto

KaioShin: Mmmm... asi que quieres ir a otro universo

Goku: Si es ahi donde el se encuentra, entonces si

KibitoShin: Cuidado, Sr. Goku, viajar entre universos puede causarle muchos problemas

KaioShin: De hecho, no estoy seguro si pueda crear un portal

Goku: Ustedes no conocen el orgullo de un Saiyajin, hare lo nesesario para ir hasta alla

KaioShin: Ya veo... si juntamos dos grandes energias de poder podriamos...

(En eso viene llegando Vegeta)

Vegeta: Kakarotto, eh estado escuchando que viajaras a otro universo, no se si creerte, perp en caso de que sea verdad, nesesito conocer a ese guerrero

Goku: ¡Vegeta!

KaioShin: Es lo que nesesitamos, Goku nesesito que lanzes un Kame Hame Ha en su maxima velocidad, y Vegeta lanze igualmente un Final Flash y choquen esos poderes, pero sin el proposito de empezar una pelea

(Goku y Vegeta lanzan los ataques, pero termina siendo algo parecido a la batalla de Gohan y Cell, esto crea una gran onda de poder)

Mientras tanto en Ciudad Z

Saitama: Vamos Genos, tenemos que llegar al supermercado

Genos: Pero en vez de ir caminando podria llevarlo volando

Saitama: Nah, ya no somos superheroes importantes, ahora solo tenemos que hacer actos heroicos menores, por lo que no deberiamos usar nuestros poderes

Genos: Pero sense...

(En eso llega una onda parecida a la de hace unas horas, pero mas fuerte)

Genos: ¡Noooo, otra vez la ciudad se derrumba!

Saitama: Llama rapido a los heroes

Mientras tanto en planeta KaioShin

KibitoShin: No Sr. Goku, no deben crear ataques hacia ustedes, tienen que lanzarlos al cielo en una misma direccion, esto crea ondas muy peligrosas

Goku: Pero yo no senti nada

KaioShin: Esas ondas se transmiten a otros universos, no salimos afectados, pero debes hacerlo bien

(Goku y vegeta hacen los ataques otra vez, pero ahora con exito, los dos ataques se convierten en una bola de energia)

KaioShin: ¡Kaiooo!

(Lanza una especie de hechizo a la bola de energia, esta se convierte en un portal)

KaioShin: Goku, no puedes estar mucho tiempo fuera de tu universo, por lo que en cuanto se acabe tu tiempo, me comunicare contigo para traerte de vuelta, de lo contrario te quedaras ahi

Goku: No se preocupe, sera solo una pelea de caracter amistosa y enseguida regresare

KaioShin: Bueno, ahora lo dificil es saber en que universo esta, ¿Tienes algo de informacion sobre ese guerrero?

Goku: Mmmm... creo que no

Vegeta: Insecto, como se te ocurre venir sin saber nada

KaioShin: Bueno, hay mas de 1000 universos, esta el universo de las cartas clow, el universo del santuario de Athena, el universo de los piratas de capitulos interminables, el de los pokemons, esta...

Goku: Ah, creo que Wiss me dijo que el guerrero se llamaba Saitama o algo asi

KibitoShin: Creo que el Sr. Goku se refiere al universo de los heroes

KaioShin: Ah si, deja te pongo la entrada a ese universo...

(KaioShin tarda un par de minutos en poner el universo)

KaioShin: Listo hay esta

Vegeta: Nos iso esperar mucho

(Vegeta salta al portal)

Goku: Gracias por todo KaioShin

KaioShin: No hay de que Goku

Goku: Por cierto, me pregunto si despues me podria ayudar a ir a otros universos a conocer mas gente fuerte

KaioShin: No lo se, lo veremos luego

(Goku salta al portal)

Vegeta: Kakarotto, ahora que hacemos

Dentro del portal parece ser un tipo de habitacion oscura con muchas islas flotantes cada una con una puerta

Goku: ¿Que dice esa puerta? mmmm Universo de los Dragones, creo que es el nuestro

Vegeta: Por cierto todas las puertas estan cerradas, menos la nuestra y el Universo de los heroes

Goku: Debe ser ese

(Ambos corren muy apresurados, quieren conocer al guerrero)

Mientras tanto en Ciudad Z

Saitama: Bueno, creo que lo volvimos a controlar, esta vez no hubo tanto desastre, aunque la onda era mas fuerte

Genos: Lo que pasa es que la onda no pego directamente a la ciudad

Saitama: Creo que tienes razon, por cierto creo que se me esta olvidando algo...

Genos: ¡Sensei mire arriba!

(En el cielo se habre un portal del cual salen Goku y Vegeta, aunque estos caen desmayados, porque esto siempre pasa cuando cruzas otro universo)

Genos: ¿Quienes son esos sujetos?

(En seguida Goku y Vegeta despiertan)

Goku: Ufff... fue un largo viaje

Vegeta: Callate insecto, pongamonos a buscar a ese guerrero

(Genos se les hacerca)

Genos: Disculpen quienes son usted...

Goku: ¡Hola, soy Goku! de casualidad tu no conoces al guerrero mas poderoso de este universo

Genos: Creo que se refieren al Sen...

Vegeta: Olvida a este insecto, Kakarotto, probablemente no sabe ni lo que le preguntas

(Vegeta sale volando)

Goku: Espera Vegeta...

(Goku tambien sale volando)

Saitama: Genos, ¿Que te dijeron esos seres?

Genos: No se... algo sobre guerreros, insectos, kakarottos y vegetales

Saitama: ¿Insectos? ¿Vegetales?

Genos: O creo que era Vegetas, ah es lo mismo

Saitama: Genos, ¡ES LA SUPER OFERTA DEL MERCADO, SE NOS HABIA OLVIDADO!

Genos: Si vamos corriendo todavia podemos alcanzarla

(Ambos salen corriendo a toda velocidad)

Continuara


	3. Vegeta VS Golden Ball

Genos y su Sensei Saitama se dirigian al supermercado, debian apresurarse si querian llegar a la oferta

Saitama: Ya llegamos espero que no...

(Llegando encuentran la tienda cerrada y con un cartel que dice "Mercancia agotada"

Saitama: ¡MALDICIOOOON!

Genos: Parece que usted no fue el unico que se intereso en la oferta

Saitama: Tendre que esperar al siguiente sabado... otra vez

Mientras tanto Goku y Vegeta

(Ambos se encuentran volando)

Vegeta: ¿Donde se encuentra ese insecto? los ki de este universo no se sienten tan poderosos

Goku: ¿Crees que sea el chico robot?

Vegeta: No, se veia muy debil

(En eso ven pasar a Golden Ball)

Goku: Mira, quiza sea el

(Ambos bajan)

Golden Ball: Eh... ¿Quienes son?

Goku: ¡Hola, soy Goku! de casualidad tu no eres...

Vegeta: Callate insecto y pongamonos a pelear

(Vegeta le da un fuerte golpe a Golden Ball)

Goku: Vegeta, dijimos que seria una pelea amistosa

Vegeta: Queria saber si este tipo era fuerte, parece que no lo es

(Golden se levanta, muy adolorido)

Golden Ball: No soy tan debil

(Golden tambien le da un fuerte golpe a Vegeta, no le causa mucho efecto)

Vegeta: ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?

Golden Ball: No

(Golden da otro golpe, este manda a volar a Vegeta)

Golden Ball: Piensa antes de hablar

Goku: Vaya, te vez, muy fuerte

Golden Ball: Eh... ¿Y te pones feliz por eso?

(Vegeta llega volando desde muy lejos)

Vegeta: Quitate Kakarotto, yo gengo que pelear con el

Goku: Pero Vegeta, yo quiero ser el primero en pelear

Vegeta: Me debes una por lo de la batalla con Freezer

Goku: Pero Vege...

Vegeta: ¡Callate Insecto!

Golden Ball: Bueno, ¿Podemos empezar ya?

Vegeta: Por supuesto

(Comienza una gran pelea, parece que Golden Ball es muy fuerte, en toda la serie jamas habia mostrado su verdadero poder, parece incluso mas fuerte que Vegeta y mientras tanto Goku se sienta en una roca a ver la pelea)

Goku: Que aburrido es no pelear

Golden Ball: Toma esto...

(Lanza un golpe muy fuerte, mas que los dos anteriores)

Vegeta: Agh... Insecto creo que te subestime, pero veamos si puedes con esto ¡Final Flash!

(Golden sale muy lastimado)

Golden: Tu toma esto... ¡Golden Breakout!

Vegeta (pensando): Es muy fuerte... y no creo que el sea el mas fuerte de su universo

Golden Ball: Y toma est...

(Vegeta se transforma en Super Saiyajin, alcanzando mas del doble de su poder)

Vegeta: ¡Preparate Insecto!

(Vegeta da muchos golpes dejando gravemente herido a Golden)

Golden Ball: Ah... tu... eres muy...

(Vegeta se transforma en Super Saiyajin 2)

Vegeta: Toma esto ¡Big Bang Atta...!

(Goku entra en la pelea y golpea a Vegeta)

Goku: ¡Vegeta lo vas a matar!, ¡ya alcanzaste diez veces mas de su poder ¿y quieres usar el Big Bang?!

Vegeta (Enojado): ¡Callate Insecto!, hare lo nesesario para ganar

(En eso va pasando Rider Sin Licencia)

Rider: Eh... ¡Golden! ¿estas bien?

(Se hacerca a Golden)

Rider: Oh dios mio ¿Que te hicieron? ¿Y quienes son ustedes?

Vegeta (muy enojado): ¿Algun problema?

Rider (asustado): No señor

Goku: Oye chico

Rider: Eh.. ¿que pasa?

Goku: Hazme un favor y lleva a ese tipo al hospital mas cercano

Rider: ¡Si!

(Es tan pesado que no lo puede mover)

Rider: Uff... no puedo

Goku: Bueno... mejor me puedes decir donde queda el hosputal

Rider: Si, esta en Ciudad Z, cerca del...

Goku: ¡Gracias!

(Goku se teletransporta)

Rider: centro...

Vegeta: Oye tu insecto

Rider: Eh.. ¿que pasa?

Vegeta: ¿No sabes quien es el guerrero mas fuerte de este universo?

Rider: Creo que se refiere al Sr. Saitama?

Vegeta: Mmm... Saitama... nesesito encontrarlo

(Vegeta sale volando)

Rider: Espera... de este universo... ¡Entonces ellos son de otro universo! eso explica su poder descomunal... ¡Ellos son los tipos a los que se referia Bang! nesesito avisarle a Saitama

Vegeta: Oye chico, ¿Sabes donde esta ese guerrero?

Rider: No se... ¿Cual es su nombre?

Vegeta: Me llamo Vegeta, soy el principe de los saiyajins

Rider: Gracias señor

(Rider Sin Licencia corre rapidamente con Bang para avisarle sobre Goku y Vegeta)

CONTINUARA


	4. El epico encuentro

Continuamos con la historia, antes de empezar quiero pedir una disculpa, creo que no use muy bien al personaje Vegeta lo hize menos amable de lo normal, tratare de captarlo mas y que no vuelva a pasar EMPEZEMOS

Rider Sin Licencia fue rapidamente en su bicicleta a la asociacion de Heroes donde se encontraba Bang, se lo dijo sin pensar dos veces

Bang: y entonces... ¿te dijo que viene de otro universo?

Rider: No exactamente, me pregunto quien era el mas fuerte de mi universo, asi que supongo que no es de aqui

Bang: ¿Como se hacia llamar?

Rider: Vegeta, el principe de los saiyajin, el otro creo que se llamaba Kakarotto

Bang: Vegeta... suena muy fuerte

Rider: Si, parece que tienen habilidad de transformarse

Mientras tanto Saitama

Saitama: No lo puedo creer, ¡por tercer sabado consecutivo nos quedamos sin la oferta!

Genos: Sensei, queria hablarle sobre el guerre...

Saitama: ¡Callate Genos! no me importan esos tipos

Genos: Bueno entonces le puedo pregunt...

Saitama: Llevan un solo dia aqui y ya estan hablando de ellos por doquier ¡Me tienen harto!

Genos: No han hecho nada para merecerlo

Saitama: Ahora que no lo mencionamos, creo que podrian ser unos grandes rivales

Genos: ...

Saitama: Bueno, investigare mas de ellos, suena interesante ¿como se llaman?

Genos: Dejame recordar... creo que uno se llama Goku

Saitama: Suena como un reto

Mientras tanto Goku y Vegeta

Goku: Rayos, a este paso no encontraremos nada y nos tendremos que regresar a nuestro universo

Vegeta: Pasa algo raro con los ki de este lugar

Goku: Cierto, aunque se sienten muy poderosos no se sabe su ubicacion exacta, es dificil calcular donde estan

Vegeta: Entonces esta descartado buscarlo por su ki

Goku: Ya veo...

Vegeta: No hay de otra forma, tendremos que investigar personalmente con los terricolas de aqui

Goku: Podriamos empezar en Ciudad Z

Vegeta: Vamos rapido Kakarotto

(Dan un vuelo muy rapido a Ciudad Z, pero a pesar de eso tardan mas de lo esperado)

Goku: En este universo volamos mas lento, espero que no pase lo mismo con nuestros poderes

Vegeta: Oye tu

Ciudadano: Eh.. ¿Que pasa?

Vegeta: ¿Haz oido sobre un tal Saitama?

Ciudadano: Saitama... ah, se refiere al tipo que le roba el credito a los heroes y dijo que derroto a Lord Boros, es un cobarde

Vegeta: ¿Robar credito? (en su mente): No se si sea el tipo de Guerrero al que me quiera enfrentar

Goku: Vamos.. tenemos que seguir investigando

Vegeta: Esta bien

Mientras tanto Saitama y Genos, tambien en Ciudad Z

Saitama (gritando): ¡Eh! todos escuchenme, nesesito de su ayuda, soy el tipo que usa el credito de los demas heroes

Ciudadanos (en su mente): Como se atreve... Es un descortes... Y todavia pide ayuda... No deberia ser heroe... Que tonto

Saitama: Bueno, como les decia nesesito que me avisen si encuentran a un tipo Goku haganle saber de mi, estoy muy cansado para hacerlo

Ciudadano: ¿Que? como se atreve...

Saitama: Disculpa, es que es muy dificil y estoy cansado

Mientras tanto Goku

Goku: Vegeta, son ya 30 personas a las que les preguntas, todos dicen lo mismo

Vegeta: No me importa, hay que buscarlo a toda costa

Goku: Yo tambien nesesito buscarlo ¡O me dejare de llamar Goku!

(En eso pasa caminando un ciudadano)

Ciudadano: Eh.. ¿Goku?

Goku: Si, que pasa

Ciudadano: Eh, si usted es el guerrero Goku, creo que alguien lo busca

Goku: ¿Quien?

Ciudadano: Es un tipo calvo, con untraje de heroe, un poco distraido... se llama Saitama

Vegeta: ¡Es el!

Goku: Hay que buscarlo ¿Sabes donde puedo encontrarlo?

Ciudadano: Si mal no me equivoco, vive epor haya

(Señala la casa de Saitama)

Goku: ¡Muchas Gracias!

(Ambos se van volando)

Mientras tanto Genos y Saitama

Saitama: Bueno, iremos a ver algo sobre esos guerreros, entrare a mi casa por comida, tu esperame aqui por favor

Genos: Si, sensei

(En eso llegan Goku y Vegeta)

Goku: Vegeta, mira es el chico robot

Vegeta: ¿Crees que sepa algo?

Goku: Le preguntare

(Se hacercan para preguntarle)

Goku: Hola, soy yo otra vez

Genos: Ah, usted es el tipo de...

Goku: Oye queria preguntarte si tu conocias a alguirn

Genos: ¿Quien para especificar?

Goku: Bueno, el es...

(En eso sale saitama de su casa todavia con comida en la boca, se hacerca a Genos pero Goku ni si quiera voltea)

Goku: Rayos, olvide su nombre

Saitama: Genos, quiens s..n est..s con quiens.. habl..s (No puede hablar bien por la comida :v)

Genos: Ah, espereme un momento Sensei

Goku: Se llamaba, se llamaba

(En eso Vegeta da un enorme salto, con mucho susto)

Vegeta: Kakarotto ¡Ese insecto tiene un ki descomunal!

Goku: Oye es cierto

Saitama: Genos tu me habias mencionado algo sobre un Kakarotto

Genos: Si, pero creo que era Goku

Goku: Ah ya recuerdo se llamaba Saitama

(Entonces los 4 se quedan con cara de O_O)

Saitama: ¿Goku?

Goku: ¿Saitama?

CONTINUARA

Gracias a mis pocos seguidores por leer mi historia, quiero pedirles dos favores muy grandes, primero que compartan esta historia con todos sus amigos si no es mucho pedir y tambien como segundo favor que me digan en los reviews si tengo algun error con un personaje, me ayudarian bastante, ahora si... CONTINUARA :v


	5. La Fusion

Luego de una pequeña confusion y de que quedara aclarado todo, Goku y Saitama van a una zona donde no se encuentren civiles, llegan al mismo lugar donde Genos y Saitama estuvieron entrenando

Goku: Asi que... ¿eres muy fuerte? eh

Saitama: Eso dicen, pero nunca nadie puede ser un reto

Goku (pensando): Vaya, eso solo hace que quiera pelear mas

Vegeta: Kakarotto, por que tienes que ser tu el que pelee

Goku: No me dejaste pelear la ultima vez, ahora me toca a mi

Vegeta: Hay te odio

Goku: Bueno Saitama (se pone en pose de pelea) espero que sea una buena batalla

Saitama: (bosteza) espero que no me decepciones

Goku: Ahora

(Goku golpea a saitama, pero no le causa ni un efecto)

Goku ¿Que?

Saitama: ¿Es todo?

(Goku reacciona con muchos golpes y tecnicas de artes marciales con todo poder, pero sucede lo mismo)

Saitama: Espero no perderme mi programa favorito esta noche, asi que date prisa

Goku: Justo como creia, el no es un guerrero normal, es muy poderoso tendre que usar el kaio ken

(Goku hace el kaio ken)

Goku: Veamos que tan fuerte eres saitama

(Sucede lo mismo, hace varios ataques pero no logra ni siquiera moverlo, recurre al kaio ken x20)

Goku: Veamos si puedes ahora

Saitama: Ya me he aburrido, creo que me toca

(Saitama lanza golpes normales consecutivos, estos mandan a volar muy lejos a Goku, despues de eso Saitama se sienta en una roca)

Goku: Vaya, crei que el seria un tipo con un ki cercano al de vegueta o gohan, pero por lo que parece es mas fuerte que Bills y Wiss

(Goku regresa volando)

Goku: Saitama ya he... ¿Que haces?

Saitama: Comiendo Pocky ¿quieres?

(Goku toma uno)

Goku: Gracias, pero continuemos con la pelea

Saitama: ¿Te seguiras transformando?

Goku: Si, veamos que opinas de esto

(Goku se transforma en SSJ3 y en estado KaioKen)

Goku: ¿Que tal? ¡toma un kame-hame-haaaaa!

(Goku lanza un kame-hame-ha muy poderoso, pero lo maximo que hizo fue manchar a saitama de cenizas)

Saitama: Vaya, tu ataque me ha manchado la ropa

Goku: ¿Queeee? ¡No puede ser!

Saitama: Eh, no te enojes, no es tu culpa que se haya manchado mi ropa

Goku: Saitama, eres un gran guerrero, no se si puede cuando menos golpearte, pero ¿que tan poderoso eres?

Saitama: No lo se, pero creo que me habian hablado que los saiyajines se podian fusioner

Goku: Si ¿por?

Saitama: Si tu y el otro tipo se fusionan, y se transforman en el tal "Saiyajin Dios Super" podria ser un reto

Goku: ¿En serio? ven Vegeta

Vegeta: No puedo creer que hagamos esa ridicula pose, pero con tal de derrotar a ese tipo

Goku: Acercate

Goku y Vegeta: Fuuuuusion ¡Haaa!

(ambos se fusionan en Gogeta y despues de eso se transforman en Saiyajin Dios Super como el de la pelicula de Freezer)

Gogeta: Espero poder ganarte

Saitama: Bueno, pero deja termino de comer

(Saitama saca una caja con papas a la francesa)

Saitama: Lastima que se robaron la papa grande

(Genos empieza a sudar)

Gogeta: ¿Ya?

Saitama: Espera un momento... bueno ya

Gogeta: Esta tiene que ser una pelea rapida, la fusion solo dura 30 minutos, asi que empezemos ¡Big Bang Attack!

(Este ataque logra golpear fuerte a Saitama)

Saitama: Vaya, creo que es la primera vez que me hacen esto

Gogeta: Levantate y pelea

Saitama: Golpes normales consecutivos

(Este daña mucho a Gogeta, pero no sale volando, si no que se queda de pie)

Saitama: SIIIII!

Gogeta: ¿Que te sucede?

Saitama: Por fin encontre a alguien que valga la pena

Gogeta: Pero, tu ataque es demasiado poderoso

Saitama: Pero a diferencia de otros, tu no explotaste o saliste volando, si fueraz mas fuerte serias un oponente perfecto

Gogeta: Asi que mas poderoso eh

(Gogeta desata todo su poder en si mismo)

Gogeta: Eh aumentado mi poder 30 veces de lo normal ¡Big Bang KameHameHa!

(Este ataque manda a volar a Saitama)

Saitama: Si, por fin lo he encontrado, un guerrero capaz de poderme hacer algo ¡Gracias! ahora toma esto Goku...

(En eso suena el reloj de Saitama)

Saitama: ¿Que pasa? oh ya veo

Gogeta: ¿Que sucede?

Saitama: Esto... ¿nos podemos ver mañana otra vez en este lugar pero mas temprano? esta por empezar mi programa

Gogeta: Pero

Saitama: ¡Adios!

Saitama deja a Gogeta en medio de una pelea para poder ir a ver su programa, Genos va detras de el, esperemos que en la proxima pelea a Saitama no se le vuelva a cruzar un comproniso

CONTINUARA


	6. La pelea

Tras terminar de ver su programa, Saitama se dirige al campo de batalla acompañado de Genos donde inmediatamente encuentran a Goku y Vegeta

Saitama: Oh, son ustedes otra vez

Goku: ¡Preparate Saitama! esta vez soy mas fuerte

(Goku saca de una de las bolsas de su pantalon, unos aretes potara)

Saitama: ¿Y que es eso?

Goku: Tuve oportunidad de hablar con el Supremo KaioShin para que me trajera esto de mi universo

Saitama: ¿Y?

Goku: Solo espera a que me lo ponga

(Goku se pone el potara, a lo que Saitama reacciona un poco confundido)

Saitama: y... ¿Eso te hace mas fuerte o algo por el estilo?

Goku: ¿Que? no me explico como...

(Goku voltea a ver a Vegeta, viendo que este no tiene el potara puesto y tiene una cara de molestia)

Goku: ¡Vegeta!

Vegeta: No me fusionare dos dias seguidos contigo Kakarotto

Goku: Pero si hasta KaioShin nos enseño una tecnica para desfusionarnos en cuanto terminemos

Saitama: Bueno, parece que en vez de pelear conmigo discuten entre ustedes, que decepcion me da

Vegeta: ¿Que? ¡Pero si tu fuiste a ver tu tonto programa!

Goku: Vegeta pero eso no...

Vegeta: Dame eso Kakarotto

Saitama (pensando): Jajaja, Psicologia inversa, siempre funciona

(Ambos se ponen los potara y por lo tanto se fusionan en Vegito)

Vegito: Ahhh... es bueno regresar despues de tanto tiempo

(Vegito se transforma en Super Saiyajin Dios Super, a lo que Genos reacciona muy sorprendido)

Genos: Vaya, se le a puesto el pelo azul

Vegito: Es dificil de explicar, pero ahora soy un saiyajin dios que se ha transformado en super saiyajin

Saitama: Si, pero empezemos ya, porque hoy empiez...

Vegito: Deberias dejar tus compromisos a un lado y pelear de una buena vez calvito

Saitama: OK

(Vegito lanza varias bolas de energia, pero Saitama no hace nada e ignora el peligro)

Vegito: Justo como lo pense, ni estando en este estado de energia maxima debo lanzar ataques pequeños como estos, veamos como reacciona con esto... ¡Final KameHameHa!

(Saitama recibe un golpe muy critico y se queda con un gran dolor)

Saitama: Creo que no me debo confiar ¡Consecutivos Golpes Normales!

(Vegito recibe varios golpes criticos y queda muy dañado, por lo que duda mucho de si mismo)

Vegito: Vaya, desde la ultima vez que luche no habia enfrentado a alguien tan fuerte

Saitama: Oye ¿Vas a seguir flotando haya arriba?

Vegito: Ya veo, creo que tanto tu como yo somos muy confiados, que gran coincidencia

Saitama: Deberias bajar de ahi

(Vegito baja y de inmediato da un gran golpe que hace que Saitama deje de confiarse)

Saitama: Vaya, nunca he conocido a alguien tan fuerte, estoy orgulloso de luchar contra el

Vegito: ¡Toma Saitama!

(Vegito lanza un KameHameHa x100, luego Saitama sigue dando golpes y ambos guerreros quedan muy adoloridos, ambos dejan de confiarse y empiezan a luchar de verdad, Vegito reacciona con una teletransportacion detras de Saitama)

Vegito: Mira, verdad que no sabias que yo podia...

(Vegito se da cuenta de que Saitama ya no esta, corrio demasiado rapido y se puso detras de Vegito sin que se diera cuenta, por lo que Saitama le da un buen golpe y sale volando)

Vegito: Agh...

Saitama: ¿Podias que?

(Saitama toma una pequeña piedra y se la arroja a Vegito, pese a ser muy pequeña se vuelve un golpe duro, por la velocidad y fuerza con la que la avento saitama)

Vegito (pensando): Vaya, herido por una pequeña piedra

Saitama (pensando): Voy ganando esta pelea, no debo abusar de mi confianza

(A partir de este momento, Saitama se convierte en un guerrero mas serio a la hora de pelear, pues parece que esta pelea lo ha cambiado mucho)

Saitama: ¡Y ahora ten est...!

(Saitama se disponia a golpear a Vegito, pero este detiene el golpe sin mucha dificultad y aprovecha para lanzarle un Big Bang Attack)

Saitama: Vaya, parece ser que no sera facil ganarle

(Vegito lanza de inmediato golpes a Saitama y este reacciona igual, se convierte en una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo que termina durando mucho)

Vegito (pensando): No puede ser, a este paso voy a perder y no estoy seguro de poder seguir luchando, creo que el es EL MAS FUERTE

Saitama (pensando): Nunca habia conocido a alguien con poderes descomunales, creo que el es EL MAS FUERTE

(Derrepente Vegito se desfusiona y regresan a la normalidad Goku y Vegeta, todos se quedaron muy confusos, despues de esto empieza a sonar la voz de KaioShin a travez de telepatia)

KaioShin: ¡Goku tienes que regresar!

Goku: ¿Por que?

KaioShin: Si sigues mas tiempo en ese universo tu podrias...

(Se escucha que se empieza a cortar un poco la voz de KaioShin)

Goku: ¿Que pasa KaioShin?

KaioShin: Goku, haz pasado tanto tiempo en tu universo que...

Goku: KaioShin no lo oigo bien

KaioShin: Tu solo ven con Vegeta y trae tambien al hombre que acabas de encontrar

Saitama: ¿Yo?

Goku: Y ¿como regresamos?

KaioShin: No se preocupen, en unos momentos...

(Se escuchan sonidos de golpes y tras esto, se corta la llamada telequinetica)

Goku: ¡No!, algo malo debio haber pasado

Saitama: ¿Quien es ese de arriba?

(Todos miran hacia arriba, donde se encuentra Gohan y viene bajando)

Gohan: ¡Papa!

Goku: ¿Que pasa Gohan?

Gohan: Tenemos que regresar pronto, te lo explico en el camino

(Gohan saca de entre sus ropas una capsula de la cual sale un vehiculo con capacidad para 5 personas)

Gohan: Lo diseño el padre de Bulma, tiene el poder para hacer viajes interdimensionales, tardo muchisimo en hacerlo

Goku: ¿Muchisimo? pero solo ha passdo 1 dia

Gohan: Te equivocas, ha pasado 1 mes desde que te fuiste

Vegeta: Debe ser la diferencia entre los universos, algo parecido a la habitacion del tiempo

Gohan: Bueno debemos irnos por cierto, ¿Usted es el hombre mas fuerte? (refiriendose a Saitama) gusto en conocerlo

Goku: Debes ver pelear a este tipo, es mas fuerte que yo

Saitama (pensando): ¿Yo mas fuerte?

Gohan: Mucho gusto

Saitama: Ah si, mi nombre es Saitama

(Tras esto, ambos guerreros se dan un saludo de mano)

Gohan: Tenemos que irnos rapido

(Los 5 guerreros suben a la maquina y van de inmediato al universo de Dragon Ball Z)

CONTINUARA


	7. Los clones y el misterioso hombre

Despues de que los 5 guerreros llegaran al otro universo, viajan de inmediato al templo de Kami Sama donde se encuentran los pequeños Goten y Trunks

Goten: ¡Papa! ¡Hermano!

Goku: Hola Goten

Trunks: Espera... ¿Quienes son esos dos? (Refiriendose a Saitama y Genos)

Vegeta: Se mas respetuoso...

Gokuu: Bueno Gohan, que era lo que nos tenian que decir

Gohan: Ah si, tenemos que ir Kaio Shin, vamos rapido

(Goku usa su teletransportacion para llevarlos a todos al planeta sagrado)

Goku: ¡KaioShin!

KaioShin: Goku, que alivio que llegaste

Goku: ¿Que fue lo que sucedio?

KaioShin: Bueno, es muy dificil de explicar

Vegeta: No puede ser...

(Todos voltean a ver a Vegeta, este esta con KibitoShin viendo en una bola de cristal lo que sucede en lel planeta tierra)

Goku: ¿Que pasa Vegeta?

Vegeta: Ven y miralo por ti mismo

(Goku se hacerca para ver que sucedia, al verlo queda muy impresionado)

Goku: Es... e... ¿Soy yo?

Saitama: ¿Que es lo que sucede?

KaioShin: Es algo dificil de explicar, pero parece que se ha creado una replica malvada de Goku

Genos: Sensei, creo que esto es debido a los viajes interdimensionales

KaioShin: Eso no es todo, tambien se creo otra replica de Vegeta y si esto sigue asi, para mañana habra clones de Saitama y Genos

Goku: ¿Que debemos hacer?

KaioShin: Deben derrotarlos y despues regresar a estos chicos a su universo

Vegeta: ¿Porque no los enviamos desde ahora? nos evitaremos a esos otros dos clones

KaioShin: Esas replicas son muy poderosas, nesesitaran de su ayuda, derrotenlos rapido para que todo regrese a la normalidad

Todos: ¡Si!

(Todos los guerreros regresan al templo de Kami Sama para prepararse a pelear, a estos 5 guerreros se les suman Goten, Trunks y Picollo, todos ellos se preparan para una batalla bastante epica y se dirigen a la ciudad)

Saitama: ¿Donde estan esos tipos?

Goku: Creo que son esos de alla...

(La ciudad esta siendo destruida por los clones de Goku y Vegeta, estos son identicos a ellos, solo que con los ojos totalmente rojos, sin pupilas ni retinas ni nada, todo el ojo rojo)

Vegeta: ¡No puedo creer que alguien haya tomado mi apariencia!

Genos: Tenemos que darnos prisa o si no podrian crearse mas copias ¡Incinerar!

(Genos usa su poder de incineracion y causa un buen daño a los clones, pero estos recuperan su energia)

Goku: ¡No puede ser, se regeneran!

Trunks: Goten, creo que esto requiere de una fusion

Goten: ¡Si!

(Los niños realizan la fusion y por lo tanto se transforman en Gotenks y este se transforma en Super Saiyajin 3, luego Goku y Vegeta se transforman en Super Saiyajin 2)

Goku: Bueno chicos, sera dificil pero se que derrotaremos a estos tipos

Vegeta: Kakarotto, ¡Mira eso!

(Los clones crean mas clones derivados de si mismos, crean alrededor de 50 clones)

Goku: ¿Queeee?

Vegeta: Mientras se regeneren sera dificil derrotarlos

Genos: Si luchamos todos al mismo tiempo, seguro ganaremos

(Todos se disponen a pelear, cada uno se encarga de un grupo de clones para asi poder terminar mas rapido la batalla)

Saitama: Golpes normales consecutivos

(Saitama deja casi muerto al clon, pero se regenera)

Saitama: Hijo de puta...

(Vegeta se encuentra peleando con otro grupo de clones, pero al parecer le estan ganando)

Vegeta: Toma esto insecto ¡Big Bang Attack!

(El clon se regenera, esto le pasa a todos los guerreros y al parecer van perdiendo)

Gotenks: ¿Que vamos a hacer? No podemos ganarles si se regeneran

Goku: Tiene que haber alguna forma

Saitama: Espera un momento...

(Saitama recuerda a los aliens que invadieron la tierra, en su imaginacion recordo que los aliens de 5 cabezas tenian canicas dentro de ellos y al destruirlas estos les pasaba lo mismo)

Saitama: ¡Goku tengo una idea!

Goku: ¿Cual?

(Saitama golpea muy fuerte a un clon de goku dejando su cuerpo semi-destruido, antes de que se regenerara toma la canica que estaba dentro de su cuerpo, la destruye y el clon se desvanece)

Saitama: ¡Lo sabia! Goku tienes que destruir esas cosas que hay dentro de ellos

Goku: Ya veo, ¡oyeron chicos!, tenemos que ganar

Genos (pensando): Muy habil, sensei

Vegeta: Si lo hubiera sabido 5 minutos antes, ya no habria ningun clon aqui

Gotenks: ¡Destruyamos esas cosas!

Gohan: ¡Si!

(Tras descubrir su punto debil, los 6 guerreros empiezan a destruir las canicas que tienen dentro de su cuerpo, no fue tarea dificil puesto que en menos de 5 minutos ya no habia ningun clon, o almenos eso parece)

Goku: ¡Lo logramos!

Vegeta: No fue nada complicado

Goku: Oye Saitama, ¿como descubriste su punto debil?

Saitama: Bueno, veras...

Genos: Hace poco unos alienigenas atacaron nuestro universo, dentro de su ejercicio se encontraban unos monstruos qus al igual que estos se regeneraban

Saitama: Lo que dijo Genos

Goku: ¿Alienigenas? como estuvo eso

Vegeta: Kakarotto no te emociones, nosotros tambien somos alienigenas

Saitama: Por su apariencia no lo parecen

Genos: Sensei mire haya...

(Todos voltean hacia donde apunta Genos, al parecer todavia queda un clon de Goku y otro de Vegeta

Saitama: Vaya, quedan dos clones

Goku: Vamos por ellos

(Antes de atacar, los dos clones dejan de tener la apariencia que tenian, toman una apariencia de Goku y Vegeta solo que totalmente oscuros y con un cuerpo mas parecido al de una bestia que al de un humano o un saiyajin, aparte con dos grandes cuernos en su cabeza, despues de su transformacion estos desaparecen lentamente)

Vegeta: ¿Que fue eso?

Goku: No lo se

Gohan: Papa, ahora que hacemos

Goku: Tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que pase algo grave...

(Goku desaparece al igual que los clones)

Vegeta: ¡Kakarotto!

Gotenks: No es todo ¡miren eso!

(Saitama tambien desaparece)

Genos: ¡Sensei!

Gohan: ¿A donde fueron esos dos?

Vegeta: Tenemos que encontrarlos rapido

(Mientras tanto, en una habitacion muy parecida a la habitacion del tiempo, solo que sin puerta de entrada y salida, Goku y Saitama fueron transportados ahi junto con los clones)

Goku: Eh... ¿donde estamos?

(Derrepente empezo a sonar una voz muy ronca y con un tono siniestro)

?: Es la prueba final

Saitama: ¿¡Quien dijo eso!?

?: Todo sera contestado a su tiempo

Goku: ¿Que quieres de nosotros?

?: Mira Goku, quiero probar sus poderes, yo fui quien creo a estos clones para ver cuanto tardaban en decifrar su punto debil, ahora me llevare estos clones, ustedes se quedaran aqui para que entrenen mutuamente, despues pelearan con los clones pero estos ya no tendran esas canicas, no se preocupen estos a su vez ya no se podran regenerar, si logran vencerlos se enfrentaran a mi, independientemrnte de si me ganen o si no los dejare ir, no se preocupen no es nada malo lo que esta pasando, solo quiero probar los poderes de los dos guerreros mas fuertes del universo, no cuento a Bills ni a Wiss porque son dioses, bueno espero que puedan entrenar tranquilamente, adios

Goku: Oye espera

(El silencio empieza a gobernar la sala...)

Saitama: Creo que ya se fue

Goku: Bueno Saitama, comenzemos a entrenar porque de verdad quiero ganarle a ese tipo

Saitama: Si, yo tambien, aunque no ganemos nada ni nada este corriendo peligro, quiero ganarle a ese tipo, de verdad quiero una batalla epica

Goku: Valla, tu si que te comportas como un saiyajin

(Ambos guerreros empiezan con su entrenamiento, esperando poderle ganar al hombre misterioso)

Continuara...


	8. Una pequeña discusion

AVISO: A partir de aqui, el modo de escritura cambiara no solo en este fanfic, para que me entiendan antes ponia el nombre del personaje luego dos puntos y finalmente su dialogo, pero ahora sera parecido a una novela o un libro, saludos.

Los dos guerreros Goku y Saitama se preparaban previo a su duelo contra aquel hombre misterioso que los encerro en esa dimension extraña, aunque pasando un poco el tiempo, Saitama se empezo a canzar.

-Vamos Saitama, ya llevas mucho tiempo hay tirado- Dijo Goku a Saitama

-Esque...- Dijo Saitama un poco triste- ¡Me voy a perder mi programa favorito!- Grito Saitama mientras salian varias lagrimas de sus ojos

-Ay... no otra vez- Dijo Goku mientras se dio asi mismo un Face Palm

-No puede ser, ¿que sera lo que habra pasado?- Dijo Saitama en un tono muy serio

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto Goku

-Si acaso Tom se habra reconciliado con...- Dijo Saitama cuando Goku lo interrumpe

-¡Saitama! por favor ya para de ver tus programas- Grito Goku muy desesperado

-Yo no veo los programas, los programas me ven a mi...- Dijo Saitama un poco aterrorizado

-Bueno, ¿podriamos entrenar ahora?- Insistio Goku

-Me da pereza, mejor entrena tu solo- Dijo Saitama y acto seguido se hecho al suelo

-¿Con quien quieres que entrene?- Dijo Goku muy desesperado

-No se, entrena con el tipo que nos trajo aqui- Dijo Saitama como excusa

-¡Pero si vamos a pelear con el!- Grito Goku mientras se jalo el pelo

Saitama no le respondio y no fue por querer ignorarlo si no porque ¡se habia quedado dormido!, Goku descidio caminar un poco en esta dimension desconocida.

-Ay demonios, con el flojo de Saitama jamas lograre nada... espera un momento- En ese momento, Goku se habia dado cuenta de que no habia comida- ¡MALDICIOOOOOON!-

Goku empezo a gritar y a volverse un poco loco, para tiempo despues volteo y se dio cuenta de que Saitama estaba despierto y con comida en sus manos

-Oh, saitama ¡¿donde conseguiste eso?!- Grito Goku con muchisima hambre

-Del refrigerador- Dijo muy seriamente Saitama, lo cual confundio a Goku

-¿Refrigerador?- Reacciono Goku

-Si, ¿de donde mas?- Dijo Saitama, con mucha comida en la boca

-¡Pero si aqui no hay refrigerador!- Grito Goku muy enojado

Despues de esa pequeña charla, Saitama señalo hacia la izquierda, donde se encontraba un pequeño refrigerador

-¿Ese de ahi no cuenta?- Dijo Saitama y Goku quedo sorprendido

-¿¡DE DONDE SALIO ESO?!- Grito Goku

-Yo lo traje- Dijo Saitama, pero Goku seguia sorprendido

-¿Cuando lo trajiste?- Volvio a preguntar Goku

-Hace unos segundos, mientras caminabas por haya- Dijo Saitama con una gran sonrisa en la cara

-¿Pero como lo hiciste?- Nuevamente pregunto Goku, su hambre aumentaba cada vez mas- ¡Si llevamos aqui todo el rato!-

-Le dije al tipo extraño que me diera comida o si no me iva, pero solo me dio este pollo- Dijo Saitama, mientras comia la ultima pieza de pollo

-Shhhh, callate Saitama- Dijo la voz del hombre extraño, pero su cuerpo seguia sin aparecer

-Eh, ¿como conseguiste esta comida?- Dijo Goku muy entusiasmado

-Tengo mucha en... - El hombre extraño ni siquiera termino de hablar cuando Goku lo interrumpio

-Si no es mucha molestia ¿podrias darme un poco?, porfavor- Insistia Goku

-Lo siento, ya se me ha acabado- Mintio el hombre extraño

-¡Pero si acabas de decir que tenias mucha comida!- Reclamaba Goku

-¡Adios!- Dijo el hombre misterioso para evitar seguir con la platica

-¡Saitama porfavor dame un poco de tu comida!- Suplicaba Goku

-Ehhh... -Saitama empezo a mirar a los lados y empezo a sudar- Creo que compartir no seria nesesario-

-¿Ya te lo acabaste verdad?- Dijo Goku

-...Si- Admitio Saitama

-¡No puede ser Saitama!, No quieres entrenar y ahora te acabas la comida- Dijo Goku muy triste

-Ya... 5 minutos mas mama- Dijo Saitama mientras se volvia a dormir

Goku decidio apartarse nuevamente, pero cuando ya se estaba tranquilizando cayo del cielo un relampago que siguio con un gran trueno y una explosion, lo que hizo que Saitama ligeramente se despertara.

-¡¿QUEEE?!- Dijo Goku muy sorprendido

-Ah, que paso, ¡¿EH?!- Dijo Saitama igualmente sorprendido

De esa explosion surgio un ser muy alto, excesivamente musculoso, de piel azul, con pelo blanco y largo, ojos rojos, unos picos en su espalda, con una gran lengua, una extraña marca de una Z en la espalda, y con una armadura plateada (Parecida a las de Saint Seiya)

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?- Pregunto Saitama

-Eh... no se... ¿neutral?- Decia Goku muy confundido

-Guarden silencio- Dijo el ser extraño con una voz robotica

-Saitama, ¿Estas listo?- Pregunto Goku

-... Mas o menos- Decia Saitama muy desconfiado

Despues de que Goku y Saitama se prepararan para la pelea, el ser extraño les explico que la pelea no tenia intencion de muertes, solo era una pelea amistosa y tambien les explico que su nombre era Zeta

-¡Ahhhhhh!- Grito Saitama de una forma muy extraña

-¿Ahora que sucede?- Pregunto Goku muy enojado

-N.. nesesito... ¡ENTRAR AL WC!- Grito Saitama muy desesperado

-Vamos, no puedes esperar un poco- Dijo Goku intentando convencerlo

-No, ¡YAAA!- Grito nuevamente Saitama

Tras esto, Zeta trono sus dedos y de inmediato solto una bomba de humo del cual salio un baño portatil

-Pero rapidito- Dijo Zeta muy enojado

Saitama entro corriendo al baño y tras unos veinte minutos finalmente salio, pero Goku y Zeta estaban ya muy aburridos

-Dios, devo evitar comer mas comida mexicana- Decia Saitama muy aliviado y con una mano en la panza

-¡¿YA?!- Preguntaron Goku y Zeta al mismo tiempo, demasiado enojados

-Pero devo lavarme las manos...- Decia Saitama

-¡BASTA SAITAMA!- Grito Goku y le dio una cachetada a Saitama, pero Saitama ni se inmuta

-Eh... ¿Que acabas de hacer?, eso no dolio- Dijo Saitama

-¿PODRIAS TOMAR ALGO EN SERIO UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA?- Decia Goku, pero ya no estaba enojado, sino suplicandole a Saitama que ya empezaran la pelea y estaba arrodillado

-Meh, esta bien- Dijo Saitama muy despreocupado

-Por fin- Dijo Goku mientras se levantaba y se quitaba tierra de su cuerpo

-Bueno y ¿va a ser un 2vs1 o tendremos un turno cada uno?- Pregunto Saitama a Zeta

-Ponganse de acuerdo entre ustedes- Dijo Zeta, con una seriedad mas fria que el hielo

-Bueno, ¿tu que piensas?- Pregunto Goku

-Que hoy es el final de mi telenovela...- Dijo Saitama muy triste

-Sai, ponte serio, tenemos que derrotar a ese tipo- Dijo Goku

-Estas en lo cierto- Dijo Saitama imitando a Chaparron Bonaparte

Goku y Saitama empezaron a ponerse de acuerdo entre si para ver que era lo que sucedia

-Bueno, tras pensarlo un poco el pelon y yo decidimos que seran dos peleas con un turno cada uno- Le explicaba Goku a Zeta

-De acuerdo- Dijo Zeta con mucha seriedad

-Si de acuerdo... espera... ¿pelon?- Dijo Saitama

-Pues si- Dijo Goku

-... Eso es racismo...- Dijo Saitama muy triste y mientras le salia una lagrima

-Pues, ¿acaso no eres pelon?- Pregunto Goku

-No lloren por mi ya estoy muerto- Dijo Saitama

-Ehhh, de acuerdo- Dijo Goku

Goku y Saitama finalmente podran tener una pelea con un ser poderoso pero ¿quien sera capaz de derrotar a Zeta? ¿o sera que Zeta es mas poderoso que ambos?, definitivamente queremos saberlos.

Gracias por seguir el FanFic y si este capitulo no te gusto o no era lo que esperabas hazmelo saber, los saluda AzulcremaAmericanista.

CONTINUARA


	9. Batalla contra Zeta Parte 1: GOKU

Luego de unos pequeños inconvenientes por parte de Goku y Saitama, estos finalmente se preparan para su epica batalla con Zeta, quien ya esta un poco enfadado por las tonterias del pelon, veamos quien sera capaz de ganar el encuentro.

-Ya Saitama, levantate- Dijo Goku consolando a Sai, despues de que lo llamara pelon

-¿Porque la vida me hace esto?- Dijo Saitama mientras seguia llorando

-Recuerden que no les queda mucho tiempo, una hora para ser exactos- Dijo Zeta con mucha seriedad

-¡¿Enserio?!, a ver, hagamos calculos, si tardo una hora en pelear y un rato despues viajo a mi mundo mm... ¡Si alcanzo a ver mi telenovela!- Dijo Saitama con una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro

-No puede ser...- Dijo Goku mientras se hacia un FacePalm

-Entonces ¿quien va primero?- Pregunto Saitama

-Eh... No se- Dijo Goku un poco confundido

-¡Hagamos una pelea de pulgares!- Grito Saitama muy emocionado

-¿No seria mas facil un piedra papel o tijeras?- Sugirio Goku

-Que vida tan injusta- Dijo Saitama con una lagrima en sus ojos

Tras esto, entre los dos hacen un piedra papel o tijera, el Saiyajin escoge papel mientras el pelon escogio piedra

-Bueno, voy yo primero- Dijo Goku con mucho entusiasmo

-Lo reitero, que vida tan injusta- Repitio Saitama nuevamente con una lagrima en sus ojos

-Bueno Zeta, ¿empezanos?- Dijo Goku

Zeta fue quien dio el golpe inicial, al dar un gran golpe a Goku, el cual salio volando.

-Vaya, parece que eres muy fuerte- Dijo Goku con mucho orgullo y posteriormente se transformo en Super Saiyajin- ¡Yo tambien dare todo de mi! ¡Kame Hame Ha!

Zeta hizo lo posible por evitar el ataque, pudo contrarrestarlo pero igual sufrio un pequeño daño.

-¡Ahi Voy!- Dijo Goku mientras se acercaba volando muy rapido- ¡Toma esto!

Goku dio un golpe mas fuerte que el que habia recibido hace unos momentos, si bien Zeta no salio volando, tardo un poco en recuperarse

-Parece que voy a ganar- Dijo Goku muy confiado

-Saiyajin... no sabes el poder que tengo...- Dijo Zeta mientras se recuperaba del daño recibido y a su vez lanzo un rayo verde con relampagos desde su boca- ¿Podras resistirlo?

-Agh...- Dijo Goku en voz baja y quedo paralizado unos segundos- ¡Toma!

Goku empezo a lanzar golpes muy rapidos y de una forma un poco torpe, pero dio resultado y se puso en ventaja.

-¿Eso es t...?- Goku no termino de hablar cuando Zeta lo tomo del cuello

-Veamos que tan lejos puedo lanzarte- Dijo Zeta y posteriormente lo lanzo

-Guau, parece como si hubieras bateado una pelota de baseball- Dijo Saitama acostado mientras tomaba una malteada de chocolate

Despues del lanzamiento, Goku se teletransporto hacia donde estaba Zeta

-Veamos que pasa si subo de nivel- Dijo Goku, se transformo en Super Saiyajin 2 y dio una patada en la cara a Zeta- Te dolio ¿verdad?

Zeta dio un gran golpe a Goku, pero el logro resistirlo, aunque si le causo mucho dolor

-Ghhh... ¡Kame Hame Ha!- Grito Goku

Ya tirado en el suelo y casi derrotado, Zeta tomo una capsula que salio de entre su cuerpo y se la tomo, aumentando su masa corporal de forma exagerada

-A ver si puedes con esto- Dijo Zeta de una forma muy macabra

-¡¿Q... que es eso?!- Respondio Goku muy aterrado

-Se llaman esteroides- Grito Saitama desde muy lejos

-¡Gracias Saitama!- Dijo Goku con una voz sarcastica

Goku se distrajo un poco al hablarle sarcasticamente a Saitama, cosa que Zeta aprovecho para lanzar una onda de energia y causarle un gran daño

-Bueno... tu no eres el unico que puede transformarse- Dijo Goku y posteriormente se transformo en Super Saiyajin 3

-¿No te cansas de solo estar cambiando tu cabello?- Dijo Zeta en tono de burla

-Te aseguro que mi cabello no es lo unico que ha cambiado- Respondio Goku

Tras esto Goku quizo irse a lo mas grande, y sorpresivamente lanzo el Ataque del Dragon

-¿Que demonios es eso?- Dijo Zeta un poco confundido

-Veamos si puedes resistirlo ¡Ataque del Dragon!- Grito Goku

Luego de lanzar su poderoso ataque, Zeta cayo al sueli muy herido y posteriormente sono el sonido de una campana

-¿Y eso que significa?- Dijo Goku confundido

-Se acabo el tiempo de esta batalla- Respondio Zeta muy enojado

-¿¡Quiere decir que gane?!- Dijo Goku muy emocionado

-Creo que no es nesesario que lo preguntes...-Dijo Zeta con mucho rencor

-¡Woooooow!- Grito Goku con mucha alegria

-¿Sigo yo o tendre que esperar a ver los creditos de esta pelea?- Pregunto Saitama muy aburrido

-Pues, supongo que si- Dijo Goku y despues, regreso a su forma normal

-Eres el siguiente, pelon- Dijo Zeta

-¿Porque vivo en un mundo tan cruel y pervertido?- Dijo Saitama con una lagrima

-Vamos, no empieces otra vez- Dijo Goku

-Soy todo un artista incomprendido- Dijo Saitama cantando

-Ya, porfavor- Dijo Goku

-¿Por que madre, por que nunca me permitiste vivir mi vida?- Siguio cantando Saitama

-¿Que le pasa?- Pregunto Zeta

-Asi de sentimental se pone cuando le dices pelon- Respondio Goku con mucha risa

-¡Protesto! no estoy de acuerdo con la nueva reforma, basta de sus cortinas de humo- Dijo Saitama, muy inspirado

Bueno... gracias a todos por seguir este fanfic (disculpen que el capitulo fuera corto) y les aviso que el proximo capitulo sera el ultimo, recuerden si el capitulo no les gusto o no era lo que esperaban, haganmelo saber.

CONTINUARA


End file.
